


Compromise

by Odestaholyship



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: F/M, SKAM, i love them a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 21:13:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13303344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odestaholyship/pseuds/Odestaholyship
Summary: send me a ship and three words, and i'll write something for you. the words for this one were:chriseva - be my fake-girlfriend





	Compromise

“So, is this a thing?” Chris’ voice was as unsure as the topic he was talking about - it  was like walking on thin ice, and each time it felt like the ice was cracking louder under him.

Eva opened her eyes to the soft light of the morning, streaming through her windows, the rays playing on Chris’ features as he laid next to her on her bed, his chest bare and warm against hers. Eva’s fingers traced incoherent patterns on his arms, and she bit her lip.

“Define  _‘a thing’,_ ” Eva said, looking up at Chris. Her eyes, so warm, met his, so unsure but a certain burn in them. Chris rolled his eyes, and in a swift movement he rolled over so he was on top of her.

“I mean,” Chris stared, pressing burning kisses down Eva’s jaw and neck, “are you my girlfriend?” 

For fuck’s sake.  For so long it had been so fun to just be with Chris, but she understood that after months of fooling around, the boy deserved an answer - he needed clarity, and he deserved better than unanswered questions and secret hook ups. 

“I never agreed to  _that,_ ” Eva answered, her voice soft in his ear. Shivers ran down Chris’ spine. “But I think we can work something out.” 

“A compromise?” Chris asked with exaggerated enthusiasm.

“Yes, _a compromise_ ,” Eva said, her breath escaping her lungs when she felt his lips draw patterns on her stomach.

“Okay,” Chris answered, pressing his forehead against Eva’s. “Do you wanna be my… Fake girlfriend? No awkward family gatherings, you don’t need to meet my grandparents or pretend you like my mom. Just don’t fuck someone else.”

“That’s actually pretty intriguing... Okay. I won’t fuck anyone else if you won’t.” 

Christ grinned and pressed a kiss on Eva’s lips. “Deal.” 


End file.
